Gazing at My Silver Moon
by Chibi Koneko
Summary: RKSM. Once again, rated just for safety. Yue and Battousai were close during the Meiji Revolution.... VERY close. What happens when Kenshin has to face more of his past than he's willing to? Chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue: The Meiji Revolution

Yes, contrary to popular belief, I AM alive. Even if my other fics aren't, thanks to my neglectful muses. *glare*  
  
Lily: *winces*  
  
Draco: hnn (Trans: Told you not to take so much vacation time at once, Lils.)  
  
Yeah, so listen to Draco!! . Oh, and if you leave your e-mail address, then I'll.... send you a nice e-mail!! Yeah!! Oh, and if you're an author who doesn't have your address on your bio page, then just put it in your review. Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: Now, come on. If I owned these great anime, would I be begging for reviews on a fanfiction site?? I don't know about y'all, but I most certainly think NOT!! I can wish though, can't I?? *crickets* That hurts. Anyways, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon. Are all the lawyers happy now??  
  
Ages: Battousai and Yue: 18 in the beginning, 21 at the end of the prologue.  
  
Hitokiri Battousai/ Hitokiri Yue: Battousai the Manslayer/ Yue the Manslayer  
  
sakabatou: reverse-blade sword (I think I spelled that right.....)  
  
Shinsengumi: The guys that Battousai was fighting against.  
  
Ishin Shishi: PLEASE tell me if I got that right. It's Kenshin's group during the revolution.  
  
Katsuya: I believe that this name is correct. It's the actual leader of Kenshin's sect of the Ishin Shishi.  
  
Warnings: Uhm, Usagi may seem almost OOC, but she only has her moments. No Kaoru-bashing that I can think of, but I'll know before I do later chapters. And Saito bashes Sanosuke, but not too bad. Just a few rooster comments. ^^ And some cuteness from Ayame and Suzume.  
  
**************************  
  
Just Gazing at My Silver Moon  
  
Prologue: The Meiji Revolution  
  
**************************  
  
Hitokiri Battousai's breathing was labored. He had just finished sparring with his partner, Hitokiri Yue. Yue's short silver hair glinted after his namesake, the moon. Battousai smiled wryly after thinking about the workout he had just gotten. 'If we really fought, I honestly don't know who would've won. Yue's good.' Yue and Battousai had both been trained in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu throughout what should have been their childhood. They were both found at a young age by their trainer, Seijuro Hiko, who had taken them in when they had no one else to turn to.   
  
Yue and Battousai were close – very close. The fact that they shared a bedroom had caused quite an uproar at first. If only the fools would figure it out, maybe Yue and Battousai could finally have some domestic peace.  
  
"Coming?" Yue's voice asked him. Hitokiri Battousai nodded his answer. Yue smirked and replied placidly, "I'll race you." Battousai nodded absently and raced through the trees.  
  
***********************  
  
"I won, Shinta m'dear."  
  
Battousai winced. "Yue, I thought I told you not to call me that. If not Battousai, then call me Kenshin – like Master named me. He hated my birth name and said it was wimpy."  
  
Yue waved his objections aside. "Master's not here," he noted blandly as they walked into the meeting room.  
  
"Where have you two been?" came the demand from their current leader. Battousai realized that he could not recall the man's name. Oh well, they'd have a new one next week anyway. His name did not really matter.  
  
"Sparring," Yue replied coldly. "Unless you want our abilities to grow mold on them, of course. If that's the case, then we'd be happy to put aside our training schedule so you can tell us the exact same things your predecessor told us three days ago."  
  
The man sputtered a bit before regaining his composure. While he was calming himself down, another man spoke up. "It's quite alright, young man. We understand that with the pressure your technique put on your body that you would have to continue to train. Don't we." He looked around at the others in the room. He was not asking a question; he was stating a fact. Everyone else nodded, afraid of what the manslayers would do.  
  
***********************  
  
Yue was still smirking after they had left the meeting. "You would think that the Shinsengumi would learn that if we're not attacking, it means that our leader is being replaced."  
  
Battousai picked up the hint. "They wouldn't attack, Yue," he informed her. "They know all too well that the lack of a leader does not affect us at all, and we're the ones they have to worry about, not the rest of the Ishinshishi. Besides, it could always mean that Katsuya came back."  
  
Yue sighed and nodded, "I know, but it still gets my hopes up." They walked into Battousai's room that he shared with Yue.  
  
Battousai turned and asked, "Yue, why do you always act dress like a man? I don't have a problem with fighting alongside a woman, so why does it matter?"  
  
Yue sighed. "If people knew that I was a woman, then they would take away my sword. It's better this way. Don't worry about me, Himura Kenshin. After this war is over, we'll spend the rest of our lives together." Yue turned to him. "Promise me that no matter what, you won't leave me."  
  
Battousai smiled and pulled the young woman into his embrace. "I would never be able to live without you, Yue-chan. I will love you until the moon falls from the sky."  
  
Yue smiled at his usage of the moon. "I promise too," she breathed.  
  
************************  
  
Himura Kenshin picked up Yue's sakabatou and left the quaint village. He had spent the last three years of his life in this village, and he was leaving it all behind. Why? Kenshin uncontrollably shuddered. 'What I almost did..... what I could have done.... is just too horrible to bear anymore. I should have listened to her and discarded my sword of killing. I should have let her have that sword smith make the sakabatou for me. Why didn't I? Why did I have to be so stubborn?'  
  
Kenshin continued to mentally beat himself up. He did this while he was wandering, fighting, cleaning, and cooking. He would do this for over seven years before Yue was able to set everything right again. And it would not be a pretty sight when she finally did.  
  
If only Kenshin had listened to her sooner.  
  
********************  
  
*grins* Is that vague enough for y'all? I hope so; I was trying very hard. And yes, I know that Yue is referred to as "he" in the beginning. I did that on purpose. Her hair is cut short and she binds certain areas with linen. I know it's kinda short, but it is a prologue. Geez, I seem to be writing a lot of these lately, don't I? Anyways, you know the drill. Please R/R!!!  
  
And don't forget to leave your e-mail address!! You might get an early chapter!! (maybe not) But you'll get something! I promise!! *crosses fingers* Hehe.  
  
Love and PEACE!! ------ (I've been watching too much Trigun. ^^)  
  
Koneko 


	2. Freeloaders, Dojos, and Saito, Oh My!

I'm ba-ack! You have to admit though, I'm better than some other authors I could mention. ^^ Not that I'm naming any names...... Hehe.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin, then Ken-chan would be MINE!! Since he's not, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. *sigh* Then I guess that I might as well admit that I don't own Sailor Moon either. Darn.  
  
Warnings: Some OOC-ness for Kenshin but not for Battousai. Shishio is not dead. I only saw until Kenshin defeats Aoshi in the Kyoto Arc, so I don't even know how the battle ended. They thought that he was dead though. Saito has gone back to his police job in Tokyo, and the Kenshin-gumi have returned to Tokyo as well. I don't use "gozaru" because I think that "that I will," etc., sounds funnier. ^^ Yes, I'm strange; yes, I know it; yes, I'm proud of it.  
  
****************************************  
  
Gazing at My Silver Moon  
  
Chapter 1: Freeloaders, Dojos, and Saito, Oh My!  
  
****************************************  
  
Himura Kenshin hummed a tune softly to himself as he cooked lunch. It was a song that someone had sung to him a long time ago. 'What was its name?' Kenshin thought for a moment. 'Ah well, I'll will think of it later, that I will.'  
  
Kamiya Kaoru watched him from the doorway. 'Kenshin.....'  
  
"Hey, UGLY!!" a young boy's voice shouted from behind her. Kaoru twitched – and then the games began. Kenshin merely smiled and continued on with his work and humming. Sagara Sanosuke, formerly fighter-for-hire Zanza, followed his nose into Kamiya Dojo with fish bones hanging out of his mouth.  
  
Sanosuke grinned at Kaoru chasing Yahiko. Myojin Yahiko was Kaoru's apprentice, and he frequently used his mouth to get him into trouble with her, which resulted in their hourly chase around the dojo. "Hey Kenshin," he called. Kenshin turned slightly toward him. "What's for lunch?"   
  
Kenshin sweatdropped, let out a soft "oro," and muttered, "Freeloader."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Saito Hajime scowled at the late morning light as he walked to Kamiya Dojo. 'Could Himura be any more stupid?' he asked himself. 'He's returning to the same place he was for months before he went to Kyoto. Doesn't he know that people will come to defeat him for glory or revenge now that it's common knowledge where he is and where he has been? Moron... And that idiotic rooster's there too. After I didn't think that Himura could sink any lower.' After thinking about insulting "the rooster, the raccoon and the brat," Saito managed to cheer himself up. By the time he reached the dojo, he had almost forgot why he was going to the dojo and was actually in a good mood – not that anyone would be able to tell.  
  
*****************************************  
  
For the first time in weeks, the nameless dark figure was happy. 'Himura Battousai will pay for this. He will feeel much pain. First I was merely interested in killing him, but now I want him to suffer. And I know just how to do this..... Now I just have to find Yue....' Then he sent his servants to find the almost-famous partner of Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
(AN: Yes, another "nameless dark figure." I couldn't resist!! Don't worry – you won't be in the dark for too long. I even think it'll be before the end of this chapter..... Aren't y'all so very happy?)  
  
****************************************  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru had invited Megumi, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Suzume, and Sanosuke to lunch. (AN: I say Kenshin because he cooked and Kaoru because it's her dojo. Yahiko is there too – he's just not a guest or host. ^^) They were eating dessert when Kenshin suddenly said, "We are honored with your presence, Saito, that we are, but I'm afraid there's none left, that I am."  
  
Saito walked through the door. "How observant of you, Himura," he remarked dryly. "You actually managed to sense me that time." Kenshin just smiled his usual rurouni smile. This made Saito's scowl even more pronounced. "I'm not here for food, Himura. This is actually serious."  
  
Sanosuke muttered under his breath, "For once." (AN: He's saying it's serious for once – SARCASM.) Saito glared at him.  
  
Kenshin looked up at Saito and said, "Please continue, if you will."  
  
Saito sat down on an extra pillow that Megumi pulled up for him. Kaoru handed him a cup of tea, which he put down on the table. After situating himself he turned to Kenshin. "Something new has developed, Himura. You remember Shishio. After all, it's only been a few weeks. Even your puny mind should be able to recall such a short time ago." Kenshin did not even slightly twitch at his remark. Saito continued, "He's alive."  
  
Outbursts were heard across the room. Sanosuke swore loudly while Yahiko stored the words away for future use. Kaoru and Megumi had jerked up off of their seats. Ayame and Suzume looked confused, and Dr. Gensai held them close. Kenshin merely stared into nothing. It was he who broke the commotion.  
  
"What is Shishio doing that would alert you to his presence?" Kenshin's voice was off. He was not quite Battousai yet, but the warmth from his normally lighthearted voice was gone.   
  
Saito braced himself. "He's searching for Yue."  
  
Battousai's angry amber eyes stared back at everyone. He growled. "Why doesn't he leave Yue out of this? Yue retired a long time ago – months before even I did. What could he be possibly be thinking?"  
  
Saito drew his sword and kept it defensively at his side just in case Battousai decided to take his frustration out on him. "Shishio is trying to contact Yue to get him to fight against you. It is said that you and Yue had a fight right before you starting wandering. Shishio is trying to use that to his advantage. They say that Yue was even stronger than you were at your best, and that has Shishio excited. You know how it gets."  
  
Battousai briefly nodded and inquired, "Does Shishio know where Yue is?"  
  
Saito shook his head. "That's the only thing working in our favor. The longer it takes Shishio to find Yue, the long we have to prepare ourselves. As soon as Yue and Shishio join forces, they'll attack. We need to be at our prime." Battousai was already shaking his head. Saito frowned and asked, "What is it?"  
  
Amber eyes stared out of the open door and into the garden. "You are assuming that Yue will join with Shishio. Time is playing into our hands because I know where Yue is and Shishio does not."  
  
Saito blinked, showing his surprise. "You know where Yue is and the two of you are on speaking terms? Then why didn't you ask him to help us fight Shishio last time?"  
  
Battousai's eyes glazed over even more. "I swore to myself a long time ago that I would not allow Yue to become involved in any more bloodshed." His gaze snapped up to meet Saito's. "I swore it!"  
  
Saito gazed at him calmly. "Then I suggest that you break your promise in order to keep it. He will be involved in bloodshed no matter what. Let's find him and ask him to help us. I'm sure you can call in some sort of debt with him. Anything to get him on our side."  
  
Battousai inwardly sighed and nodded curtly. He turned to Kaoru. "I cannot ask you to come with us, minna. You will be in danger either way. If you come with us, then you will be exposed to Shishio. If you do not, then it is possible that someone similar to and more powerful than Gohei will come to take advantage of my absense."  
  
Kaoru and the others nodded, showing their understanding. "We'll be there for you, Kenshin," Sanosuke grinned.  
  
Megumi smiled. "I'll go along to take care of any injuries!" she exclaimed. Yahiko and Kaoru vehemently agreed as well to join Kenshin and Saito on their journey. No.... he was not Kenshin anymore. He had become Hitokiri Battousai once again.  
  
******************************  
  
Shishio growled in frustration. "Why," he demanded, "hasn't he been found yet? Yue is the only one who can defeat Battousai! We must find him NOW!"  
  
Minions whimpered and shrank away from the angry manslayer.  
  
******************************  
  
That's all folks!! Hehe, don't y'all just hate me? I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll try to update again A.S.A.P. Please R/R!! I'll wuv you forever if you do! ^^  
  
Koneko 


	3. Shock in Purest Form

I think y'all are going to love me after reading this chapter. Yes, it's short and has a bit of a cliffhanger, but they do reach the village. They don't meet Yue (well, sorta, but they don't realize it), but a VERY important character is brought back... oops! I mean introduced. Hehe, if that's not enough of a hint, then y'all are really thick. ^^ Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: My mom borrowed most of my money to go to a football game to watch my cousin. I couldn't go 'cuz I'm not feeling well. If I owned Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin, then she wouldn't need the majority of my money to go to a football game, and I could afford to buy some ibuprofen (the real name of Advil – the name of the Wal-Mart brand. The fact that I can't afford the Wal-Mart brand medicine tells you something).  
  
Warnings: It's short, and poor Kaoru gets a painful reality check. That's about it.  
  
****************************  
  
Gazing at My Silver Moon  
  
Chapter Two: o.O  
  
****************************  
  
Yahiko had been singing for the past ten miles. Hitokiri Battousai would not have really minded, but Yahiko did not exactly have the best singing voice. It was Kaoru, however that finally broke.  
  
"Yahiko! Stop singing! You're becoming a nuisance, you know."  
  
"At least I'm not ugly like you!"  
  
Kaoru's vain on her forehead began to throb dangerously. It was lucky for Yahiko that he recognized the warning signs and managed to get a head start. Battousai scowled. "Why won't those two just grow up?" he asked impatiently.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko stopped running and glanced back at him. Sanosuke and Megumi had also stared at him in surprise. Kenshin had never minded it when Kaoru and Yahiko fought; in fact, he usually smiled or even laughed softly at their antics. Saito merely said, "You have truly become the Battousai again. You are more tense than a violin string."  
  
Battousai's amber eyes glared at Saito. "And what would you know of how tight a violin string is?" There was no reply, and Battousai nodded in satisfaction. 'One more for my side,' he mentally smirked. After all, the rivalry between the Shinsengumi and Ishin Shishi is legendary.  
  
********Fifteen Miles Later********  
  
Battousai turned off of the main road. "Where are we going, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.   
  
He glanced at her disinterestedly and replied, "We are going to a nearby village for the night."  
  
"But it's not even close to sunset yet, Kenshin!" Sanosuke protested.  
  
Battousai turned to him. "We must find shelter in these mountains. This is the last village for twenty miles. If you want to keep on going, then we won't stop you. However, if you do not wish to be found by the nocturnal animals living here, then I suggest you do as I say."  
  
Sanosuke sighed and nodded to show he was staying with the group. "Besides," Battousai added, "we will not take all day tomorrow to get to the village. I do not wish to have Yue knowing of our arrival because we decided to stay too close fo r the night. Yue has eyes and ears everywhere, and it's best not to give a sword master with a grudge too long to plan."  
  
"Yue is a master?" Kaoru asked in surprise. "But I thought that you trained together, and you didn't complete your training until right before we fought Shishio."  
  
"Yue was training for a year before Master Hiko found me and didn't even join the Ishin Shishi for about another year."  
  
"So he had two more years of training than you did?"  
  
"Basically. Each person needs a different amount of time to train though." Kaoru nodded her understanding.  
  
They then reached the village. Poor Kenshin did not realize that Yue's arm had grown longer than the last time he had seen her. She was aware of his presence before sunrise.   
  
********Earlier That Afternoon********  
  
"My lord!"  
  
"What is it?" Shishio asked testily. He was becoming very impatient with the Yue Search.  
  
"We found the village where Yue and Battousai lived before they separated. As far as the local people know, Battousai left, but Yue stayed!"  
  
Shishio leaned back and smirked. "Prepare my coach and my elite. We are to leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course, my lord!"  
  
'Finally my revenge will be realized.'  
  
********************************  
  
The two parties were in a race to find Yue, even if they did not realize it. Shishio was not aware of Battousai's knowledge, and Battousai was not aware that Shishio had uncovered any information regarding Yue's whereabouts. Shishio won.  
  
Battousai stopped suddenly and growled. "What is it?" Kaoru asked.   
  
Saito answered her, "The smell of blood is strong in the air. Shishio got here first." Everyone (minus Battousai and Saito) groaned in unison. 'Oh, great,' they thought. 'Now we have to fight Yue too.' Only Battousai knew the truth, and he was not talking.  
  
"We must hurry," the amber-eyed man broke through their thoughts. "We must prevent Shishio from killing anyone else." They all nodded and hurried along.  
  
********************************  
  
"Answer me, woman! Where is Hitokiri Yue?"  
  
"There is no man here by that name," the silver-haired young woman replied.  
  
"You are lying," Shishio growled. "How long have you lived here?"  
  
She looked in his eyes and calmly replied, "Since the end of the revolution."  
  
"Then you must have known Battousai and Yue. Battousai left about eight years ago; Yue did not. Where is he now?"  
  
"I know no man by that name."  
  
"Stop saying that!" Shishi was livid. "I want to know where Hitokiri Yue is NOW!"  
  
"You will stop," a voice said from the doorway.  
  
"Battousai," Shishio growled. 'I'm still not fully healed; I can't fight him like I am now. I suppose this will just have to wait until I find Yue.' He glared at the young woman at his feet as if it was entirely her fault that Hitokiri Battousai had shown up. She merely glared back. Shishio glanced back to Battousai. "I will be back later, Battousai." Battousai nodded in acknowledgment as Shishio left the room.  
  
Saito, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke walked into the small house. "Moron," Saito said, "why did you let him escape?"  
  
Battousai could not reply. Kaoru gasped as she looked at him. "Kenshin!" His eyes were slowly fading back to their normal violet color from their manslayer amber.  
  
Saito started. 'What's making him change back from his hitokiri self?' he wondered.  
  
Kenshin did not notice any of this; instead, he simply stared at the silver-haired young woman, who stood up. She was staring back at him. Yahiko blinked and shouted, "Hello! Is anyone awake over there?"  
  
"Kenshin..." the woman murmured. Kaoru and the others glanced back and forth between the two as if they were playing tennis.   
  
"Do you two know each other?" Kaoru inquired. She received no reply from either party.  
  
Then, without warning, the woman launched herself at Kenshin, who hugged her fiercely. "Shh..." he murmured softly into her hair. "I'm here now."  
  
"You promised," she replied, her voice muffled.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry, that I am."  
  
"That I am," she echoed. "I haven't heard that in the longest time. You took long enough, Shinta." He growled in response, causing everyone else (minus Saito 'cuz he emotionally constipated) to start. Since when did the kind rurouni growl? The woman, however, smirked. "You're gonna be called that for a while, you know. You're not getting off easily this time, baka."  
  
Kenshin smiled down at her. "I didn't expect to, Usa."  
  
Sanosuke cleared his throat and asked, "Kenshin, who is this?"  
  
Kenshin laughed and blushed a bit. "Everyone, this is Himura Usagi."  
  
Kaoru inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. 'So they're related,' she thought. Saito interrupted her thoughts. "I didn't think you had any family, Himura."  
  
"We're not exactly related." Kenshin hesitated for a split second. "You see, she's my wife."  
  
***************************  
  
Woohoo! Is that enough of a cliffy to keep everyone happy? I certainly hope so. ^^ Much love!  
  
Koneko 


	4. If I Had One Wish

Hello!! Just letting y'all know (in case you didn't realize it last time) that revisions to the prologue and chapter one have been finished. I know that the last chapter had a ton of mistakes, and I apologize. This one should be better. It's short, but at least I got it out semi-fast. ^^ Don't hurt me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own a ton of bishounens (my friends Tiffini, Lizzi, and I made a list of bishounen and claimed them... We've traded a few too...), but I don't own Sailor Moon or Rurouni Kenshin.   
  
Oh! I hereby use my Amazing Authoress Powers (AAPs) to make Lizzi sing "Prince Ali" from Aladdin (which I don't own, by the way). See Lizzi! I told you I could make you sing it! BWAHAHAHAHAHA.....  
  
*ahem* Please enjoy.  
  
*****************************  
  
Gazing at My Silver Moon  
  
Chapter 3: If I Had One Wish   
  
*****************************  
  
"We're not exactly related." Kenshin hesitated for a split second. "You see, she's my wife."  
  
To say that everyone was shocked would be the understatement of the millennium; even Saito looked like he had been hit by a train. "W-what?" Kaoru stuttered.   
  
"You've never mentioned anything before," Yahiko accused.   
  
Usagi blinked and turned to Kenshin. "What does it mean when they say that you've never mentioned anything before?" she asked warily.  
  
Kenshin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. (AN: the Goku Look!!) (P.S. I don't own DragonBall Z.) "Uh," he said, "that's a long story, indeed it is. Shall we talk over a cup of tea?"  
  
Usagi sighed in defeat. "Fine, SHINTA." Kenshin growled again.  
  
"Miss?" Megumi asked. Usagi glanced her way. "Why do you keep calling Ken-san 'Shinta'?"  
  
Usagi coughed as Kenshin glared at her. "Well, it was his birth name. Master Seijiro Hiko changed it because he believed the name was too weak for a swordsman."  
  
"Do you have another name?" Yahiko asked curiously.  
  
"It's Serentiy," Kenshin answered him. It was his turn to be glared at.  
  
"The name has been in my mother's family for a very long time," Usagi explained. "I think I'm actually the fourth or something. My mother only told me about it a few times when I was young. Both of my parents were killed when I was about four years old – maybe five. I blocked that part of my life out a long time ago, and Ken-chan did as well."  
  
Saito coughed and gained everyone's attention. "I think we've forgotten why we're here," he said bluntly. Their blank looks made him elaborate. "We came to find Yue before Shishio does. No offense intended, Himura-san, but we did not travel all this way just to see you."  
  
"Actually," Kenshin interrupted, "we did."  
  
"Then you just led us on about knowing where Yue is?" Kaoru cried.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well," Sanosuke spoke impatiently, "where is Yue?"  
  
"Hitokiri Yue is dead." All eyes turned to Usagi.  
  
"What?" Saito demanded.  
  
"You heard me. Yue died before Battousai did."  
  
Sanosuke, surprisingly, was the first to catch on. "Yue?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Usagi looked at him with astonishment in her eyes. "What do you know," she muttered. "The rooster head is the first to figure it out."  
  
The room was filled with cries of alarm. "Y-Yue?" Kaoru stuttered. "Kenshin is married to the Hitokiri Yue. Oh kami..."  
  
"What," Usagi demanded, "are you blabbering about? Kenshin was once a manslayer too!" she snapped. "We lived and breathed blood in the Bakumatsu, but do you seriously think that we enjoyed it? If we did enjoy bathing in the blood and basking in the pain of others, don't you think that we would still use a katana instead of a sakabatou? We would have taken the positions in the Imperial Army offered to us by the Meiji government. But what are we? We are a mere husband and wife; a wanderer and his partner. You have no right to judge Kenshin or me of being a manslayer. We once fought with our swords to bring a more peaceful world to those who could not create it themselves. We fought for people like you, Kaoru-dono; you must remember what the revolution was like. After all, you were about eight years old at the time. Do you remember the fear that all lived in? Even the Shinsengumi and Oniwaban, who always believed that rebellion would be crushed, feared living in such an era. Somehow we managed to create a place where people like you could live your lives out in peace, and you dare to accuse us of being bloodthirsty? How do you find the guts to do such a thing? You honestly believe that you know everything about Kenshin and me, but you have no clue whatsoever."  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath.  
  
********************************  
  
It was late at night when Usagi found herself alone in her futon. She mentally groaned, 'Here we go again. Kenshin has begun his nightly disappearances; this feels just like old times.' She dragged herself up and out the door. Like a cat she silently climbed to the roof, masking her aura.  
  
Just as she had thought, Kenshin was sitting on the roof staring at the stars. "Are they more interesting than me?" she teased. Kenshin almost jumped. "Almost" because he was used to her surprise visits.   
  
"Not really," he answered. "I just came out here to think."  
  
"About what?" Usagi asked as she plopped down beside him.  
  
"Many things," he answered. "Mainly about us."  
  
"Kenshin," she murmured as she leaned against him, "why did you leave me? I forgave you the instant I saw the look in your eyes..."  
  
Kenshin drifted into the deep recesses of his memory. "I was afraid of hurting you again... Usa-chan, I still can't forgive myself. I should have thrown away my katana much sooner and taken the sakabatou you offered to have made for me. But I was foolish, and you were hurt as a result. I could have killed you!"  
  
"But you didn't," she interrupted softly. "I was able to slightly dodge the attack. Besides, you had kept that sword to protect me."  
  
"A fine job I did," he replied bitterly. "I shouldn't have come back, but–"  
  
Usagi cut him off. "You hurt me more emotionally by leaving," she responded softly, "than you ever could have physically."  
  
Kenshin brought Usagi closer to him and buried his face in her hair. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "Every time I try to protect you I end up hurting you only further. Can you ever forgive me for being such a moron?"  
  
Usagi's smile was almost a smirk. "Well, now. Why don't we talk about that a bit?" She laughed at Kenshin's face. "C'mon, I won't hurt you..."  
  
Kenshin frowned. "If I was any more of a moron than I am now, then I would question that. But as I am not, then I won't mention it."  
  
She laughed. "Smart move."   
  
*********************************  
  
Kaoru did not know what to think of Usagi Himura. She acted almost childlike in her mannerisms, but they were more precise than any child – or anyone else, for that matter – could ever manage. She had the same assurance in her stance that showed in Kenshin's, and it was beginning to frighten Kaoru a bit. 'His idiosyncrasies are even more apparent on her than they are on him! I know that they've known each other for a very long time, but this is a bit ridiculous.'  
  
Usagi hummed softly as she cooked. 'Wait a minute!' Kaoru thought. 'I've heard Kenshin humming that same song several times before! They truly are close...'  
  
Yahiko's voice interrupted Kaoru's thoughts. "Hey! when's lunch gonna be ready?" he asked for the fifth time in three minutes.  
  
Usagi did not turn around but merely once more replied, "When it's ready." Yahiko scowled; he was not used to being shrugged off. He always got some kind of reaction out of someone. To think that someone could ignore his obnoxious tone so many times in a row. Yahiko was about to break when Kenshin walked in the room.  
  
Usagi turned toward him. "Kenshin?" she asked tentatively. Kaoru frowned. 'What's wrong? Kenshin looks fine to me...'   
  
Kenshin glanced up at them. Kaoru gasped at his amber eyes. 'Battousai?'  
  
*********************************  
  
So how bad did it suck? How short IS this anyway? I'm asking y'all for a reason! Anyway, please R/R!!   
  
Koneko 


	5. Hot Springs and Secrets

Hehe, hi? *dodges rotten veggies* Hey! I don't like carrots or tomatoes **that** much... or at all... *scowl* This is short but better than nothing, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon. Are you happy now?  
  
Warnings: Kaoru is still going through depression, and no fight scenes are here yet. Gomen, I know a lot of you were looking forward to that.  
  
  
************************  
  
  
_Gazing at My Silver Moon_  
  
Chapter 4: Hot Springs and Secrets  
  
  
************************  
  
  
Amber eyes skimmed over the room. "Yue," the cold voice intoned, "take up your sword once again. We have larger problems than Shishio."  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked softly.  
  
Battousai grunted before allowing the rurouni to come back; he was still smirking, however. "Master Hiko is here and wants to test us. He brought Aoshi and Misao with him as well."  
  
Usagi growled dangerously, causing Kaoru to start. "That is IT? Himura Kenshin, I cannot believe the **nerve** you have to come in here and go on about wanting me to get my 'sword once again' and--" She was cut off when Kenshin darted forward with his speed and kissed her.  
  
Sanosuke and Megumi began to cheer for Kenshin, Saito looked disturbed under his I-don't-give-a-crap mask, and Kaoru steamed. 'How **dare** he do that in front of us! Especially Yahiko! He doesn't need to be learning about that kind of behavior at such a young age.' Yahiko himself was gagging and going on about people needing to "get a room."  
  
Hiko Seijiro casually walked in unnoticed by all except his students (surprisingly, considering they were the only ones not breathing). Kenshin and Usagi broke apart and glared at him. "Yes?" Usagi asked acidly, "was their something you needed?"  
  
"No," he replied casually. "I was just admiring the view." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Battousai immediately took control from the rurouni. "Don't even **think** about it," he warned his former master.  
  
"Would you really do anything to me?" Seijiro asked innocently. Battousai's glare answered him well enough.   
  
Usagi sighed. "Kenshin, please just chill. You know that Master Hiko did that just to get you riled up." She turned to her smirking former master. "And you can lay off. I didn't exactly appreciate that comment either."  
  
Seijiro bowed. "As you wish, my fair lady."  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and groaned, then began to massage her temples. "Why me?" she asked dispairingly. She sighed. "Oh, well. At least I still have that blackmail from training days." Seijiro and Kenshin both decided that the look on her face was **way** past sinister.  
  
They were interrupted from their bickering by a cough at the door. Misao grinned at everyone. "Hi!" she chirped.  
  
Usagi grinned. "Hi, Misao-chan!" Everyone else blinked, including Seijiro, Battousai, Saito, and Aoshi (who walked in behind Misao). Both Usagi and Misao giggled at their faces. "Yes, we know each other," Usagi answered their confused looks. "Misao used to help me watch the village children for several days while she was on her quest to find the Oniwaban. We became very good friends."  
  
Misao laughed and added, "She even helped me work a bit on my skills!"  
  
Aoshi wanted to fall into oblivion. "Himura's former partner and wife, Himura Usagi, also known as Hitokiri Yue, told you some of her secrets? I'm doomed." At everyone's confused looks, he elaborated some. "This is the woman that, when she was a mere child, convinced the most stubborn man to ever walk on the face of this planet to train her the the ultimate Hiten Mitsirugi Ryu. She later convinced the second most stubborn man ever to live to marry her before he left for the war. Himura was just a teenager and had a lot of hormones (because all boys do when physically becoming men). He was giving up women that would fall instantly at his feet for a girl he was not likely to see for a long time. Not to mention the fact that the marriage ceremony performed by Hiko was unbreakable; Hiten Mitsirugi Ryu is like that."  
  
"Wow," Misao breathed. "That's the most I've **ever** heard you say before." She turned to Usagi. "By the way, we never did finish that last bit of my woman lessons."  
  
Usagi smirked (AN: She does that a lot, doesn't she?) and winked at Aoshi before turning back to Misao. "Of course. We can take Megumi-dono and Kaoru-dono outside after dinner while the men clean up."  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko protested loudly, but Kenshin smiled. A realization dawned on Kaoru. "That's why you enjoy cooking and cleaning so much!" she cried. "It reminded you of what you did while you were still living with Usagi-san!"  
  
Kenshin blushed slightly and nodded. "Well," he said, "yes for the cleaning. Actually, Usa-chan is a much better cook than I am." Kaoru wanted to cry. 'He really does love her,' she thought glumly. 'I had thought that... maybe, just maybe... he could love me. But I guess I was misled.'  
  
Usagi must have sensed Kaoru's discomfort because she turned to the men. "Well, gentlemen, there you have it. We ladies will fix supper, and you men will clean up afterwards. In the meantime, why don't you all make use of the hot springs? I don't think I can manage to stay upwind of you all night long."  
  
  
************  
  
  
Megumi let out a deep sigh as she sank into the soothing hot water. She glanced at her hostess. "You are really lucky to have hot springs right here; you don't have to worry about the men getting the water too hot or not hot enough."  
  
Usagi grinned. "Kenshin isn't too bad, but he does have his moments."  
  
Kaoru was silent, and Megumi was hesitant about asking her next question. "Usagi-san? I hate to pry into your private business, but... I'm curious. What was Ken-san like during the Bakumatsu?"  
  
Kaoru stiffened, but Usagi appeared not to notice. "Well," she replied slowly, "he was more serious than he was now, for one thing. He never smiled in front of other people and was very cold. Those who opposed the Ishin Shishi or offended the patriots paid with their lives. He did not, however, kill for pleasure or glory. He fought for the sake of the future and the people of Japan. _We_ fought for freedom. Kenshin appeared nonchalant about being a hitokiri, but I know that it nearly killed him every time he took someone's life."  
  
"So Himura was the same as he is now. The only difference is that he wore a mask during the Bakumatsu," Misao mused.  
  
Usagi nodded. Kaoru sighed. "You two truly love each other; don't you?"  
  
Usagi smiled softly at Kaoru and told her softly, "I love him with every fiber of my being. Don't worry though; Megumi and I will personally help you lasso a guy."  
  
"Lasso?" Kaoru echoed. Usagi just laughed.  
  
"So," Misao murmurmed slyly, "what were those womanly secrets you know and were going to tell us?"  
  
  
************  
  
  
GOMENGOMENGOMEN!! I'm sorry this is SO late and SO short. I will TRY to do better next time. *holds up hands in defense from the flying veggies*  
  
~Koneko 


End file.
